


Batman Bandaids

by strawberryCC



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Art student Zayn is choice, Doctor!Liam, Fluff, Flustered!Louis, Hospital - Alternate Universe, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Nervous!Niall, artstudent!Zayn, lilo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryCC/pseuds/strawberryCC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is scared to get a shot so Harry comforts him.<br/>Louis is head over heels infatuated with the hot doctor.<br/>Zayn just took the job to help pay his art college tuition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Niall hates shots.

He legitimately can't think of anything more terrifying as he sits in the waiting room at the local hospital. One of the ceiling lights is flickering, giving the room a genuinely creepy vibe.

His closest friend, Louis, is sitting next to him, tapping away at his phone screen probably playing some random game to waste time, they've been there for a good 20 minutes already.

Niall takes his phone out from his butt pocket, hoping to distract himself with it, too.

He finds himself choosing his favorite toppings to put on his pizza on the Domino's website - hoping the greasy food will comfort him once he gets out of this hell hole - when the door squeaks open and a gentle voice calls out "Mr. Horan?" He gulps.

"Th-Thats me." Niall waves at the handsome tall man wearing a much too small white lab coat, the material tight on his body. It looks good, though. He's got a fit body and soft chocolaty eyes that help Niall's tension fade just a bit.

He feels a sharp tug on his arm when he gets pulled roughly by Louis towards the door, a gleam in his eyes.

"Hello! I'm Louis!"

Wow, Niall had to laugh at that one. Lou is usually quite smooth when picking up a guy, but the crack in his voice as he squeaked out his name to the doctor was pretty embarrassing.

Lou blushes hard and suddenly finds the pattern of the floor tiles a lot more interesting than the hunk in front of him.

Said hunk just nods once, replying "Nice to meet you, Louis. Lets get inside so I can check Mr. Horan's vitals before we begin."

"Just Niall is fine, thanks." the blonde manages, eyes catching the doctor's name tag for the first time. 'Liam J. Payne'.

The paper covered cushion is cold against the palms of his hands as he nervously taps away at the material.

His vital checkups were all fine, but he knows what's coming up next.

Lou is just sulking on a chair in the corner of the small room, nervously stealing glances at the adonis of a physician before him.

"Alright," Liam comments, placing his keyboard down on a nearby counter neatly topped with labeled containers storing wooden tongue depressors and fluffy cotton balls. "Looks like we can go ahead and give you your TB shot so I can get out of your hair, my assistant is coming with the supplies right now."

Okay, so his plan of hopping off the cushion and high tailing it out of there is cut off by the door creaking open.

_Woah._

A young man around his own age, possibly even younger, walks in with bouncing curls, a dimpled smile, and a tray of disposable syringes with a glass bottle of clear liquid.

Speaking of which, Niall hadn't noticed before, but Liam looks incredibly young for a doctor.

Noticing how interested Niall seems to be in the mystery boy, Liam pippes up "This is Harry, my assistant. I just got out of college a year ago and know him from med school, so I got him an internship here. He may be a student, but he knows his stuff."

"Thanks for the lengthy intro, mate."

_Oh god._

Niall's already forgotten about the shot and the heavy pounding of his heart is definitely elicited by how sexily those words slip out of Harry's cherry red lips.

That's when he feels the sudden cold pressure on the his left bicep. Liam has already pulled his shirt sleeve up and is currently disinfecting a patch of skin for the needle he's about to stab into Niall.

His breath hitches, and the short hairs on the back of his neck stand up as his mind traces back to his earlier plan to hit the road, fast.

Now, Liam is tapping the end of the needle, making sure there are no air bubbles in the tube.

Niall's eyes are tightly shut when he feels a hand take his own. First he thinks it's Louis -that's why he was there in the first place, to comfort him in such a time of dire need- but it's a lot bigger than he remembers, and when he opens his eyes, a pair of green ones are staring right back.

Harry is probably used to patients freaking out over a shot, the way he's gazing at Niall is full of empathy.

"Don't worry, just look at me." He smiles.

_How could I not, you're the most attractive person i've ever meet and you're holding my hand trying to calm me down and I-_

"Would you like a Batman or Superman bandaid better?" Liam asks.

_What?_

Niall turns his head only to notice the syringe is nowhere in sight and the young doctor is holding up two bandaids in a hand, his other hand strokes his stubbly chin as he looks questionably at Niall.

"What?" he says it out loud, this time.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" the dreamy, molasses slow voice drawls out from beside him and he looks down to see a tiny red spot on his arm.

Oh. He'd been so caught up in Harry's eyes that he didn't even notice the shot.

A smile forms on his face as he beams "Batman, please!" Liam nods his head approvingly as he places the blue bandaid on Niall's arm.

"We need to see you back here tomorrow just to check it out, thanks for coming today, Niall." Liam says kindly, and Niall just now realizes his fingers are still intertwined with Harry's.

 

~~~

 

They're eating pizza and watching Fifa at Niall's that night when Louis blurts out "Man, that guy was hot!"

Niall swallows a mouthful of cheesy goodness as his eyes cautiously waver from the tv towards his friend.

"Which one?"

"The one with amazing biceps who smiles like a god damn puppy! I could probably drown in those hot chocolaty-brown eyes, ya know." the older of the two responded, taking a bite from his own slice.

Phew.

The two friends definitely have different tastes when it comes to guys, but Niall is still relieved to know they aren't both infatuated with the green eyed assisntant.

"You should ask him out." The blonde responded casually.

Louis is pretty well known for going straight after what he wants once he lays those zealous eyes on it. The evidence is displayed in his room, the floor layered with useless junk he buys on a whim.

Niall remembers once back in high school he and Lou checked out a 99 cent store for the first time and Louis ended up taking three trips to his car and back to load his purchases into the trunk.

Three flower pinwheels, various scented markers, a bag of baby bath toys (why??), and so much more. One could almost call it borderline hoarding. Almost.

"Only after you ask out Curly."

Niall nearly chokes on his sausage littered pizza slice.

"What? How did you-" He stops too late, and Louis is smirking his face off. He knows that although Louis isn't the brightest crayon in the box (more like he doesn't focus too well on certain things), they've been good mates for a long while and the feathery haired boy knows him pretty well by now.

That, or he must've been giving Harry bedroom eyes the whole time their hands were clamped together. Oh god, he hopes its the first one.

"You're going back for a checkup on your shot tomorrow, right?" "Yeah... but he probably already-" the blonde stops mid sentence again when Louis jumps on him and they tumble onto the floor.

Niall's eyes go wide when his food hits the carpet.

"Louis! My pizza!"

"Niall" Lou says sternly. That's new. "You still haven't had your first kiss." Niall's eyebrows draw together, creasing a line in between them.

"Look, if you're jus' trynna be mean, then-" "No, I mean, you're in college and somehow you're still a mouth virgin. You're the sweetest and most trusting guy I know, but somehow, no one's grabbed you up yet. Mr.Dimples was staring at you like you were the best thing since peanut m&ms! You deserve some lovin', Ni, and I think that Harry guy might be worth a shot."

Louis may be loud and obnoxious, but that's why the two work so well together. They run off of each other's hyper attitudes and when they need to, they comfort each other.

They're two peas in a pod and Niall is willing to take a chance on something if Lou believes in it.

"Okay. I'll try." Was all he could say before Louis is snuggling him tight with a delighted squeal escapeing his lips. They fall asleep just like that soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapter a pinch because I want the story to stretch on a bit longer [: xx

Niall feels a bit groggy when he enters the familiar waiting room with the flickering light. Hospitals really aren't his thing.

Luckily for him, though, his name gets called before he even has a chance to sit. However, it isn't Liam who calls for him this time.

"G'morning, Niall." Niall looks towards the door to where Harry is grinning cheerfully and brushing a few curls from his face.

"All you need is a checkup on the shot so Liam said I could do you, practice for the intern" the brunette smiles.

It was a totally innocent comment, and Niall hates himself for thinking anything different, but Harry's voice is too slow, too seductive, and Niall finds the phrase "Liam said I could do you" repeating in his mind in that molasses-like voice.

He realizes they've just been standing there looking at each other for the past couple minutes. "..Oh! uh, y-yeah, cool, you're cool." Niall curses himself for sounding just as lame as Louis did yesterday.

Harry's smile brightens and he jesters for the stuttering blonde to follow him.

He's back on the paper covered cushion, tapping at the material and watching Harry's profile as he types stuff onto a computer, probably looking up Niall's medical history. Niall is trying to think of anything embarrassing Harry could possibly come across before he decides to break the silence.

"This.. might not be appropriate to ask, but, is Liam seeing anyone?"

Harry tenses noticeably and his typing stops. He stares down at his hands for a moment before slowly peering his green eyes at the patient.

Niall blushes bright and holds his hands up in front of his face, not expecting the intense gaze. His heart rate is definitely picking up speed and he tries his best to explain "M-my friend, he just, was curious."

A smile reappears on the intern's face, accompanied by an understanding look.

"Oh, the bloke who was with you yesterday? I see, so he's got a 'lil crush on the doctor?" he chuckles. ((Lou is still at Niall's house eating cereal when he sneezes))

The blonde's hands grip at the paper on his cushion nervously, he knows Lou would get mad at him for revealing something so personal, but he's honestly trying to be a good friend. Unless Lou plans on getting hurt anytime soon, he probably won't be seeing the young doctor again. So he nods at Harry's question.

"Alright then, since it's you, I'll spill the beans. Liam is, well, pretty damn attractive. And a doctor - obviously - so he gets asked out by patients all the time. It's pretty bothersome really, he's just trying his best to help as many people as he can, that bloke, but he's so nice he just pretends he isn't bothered by it. It's not like the hospital has a 'no dating patients' rule, but he is very serious about his work and I honestly don't see him looking for a relationship anytime soon."

Niall slumps in his chair, only to be surprised by the sudden figure in front of him. It's just Harry doing his job.

Harry's fingers gently hold Niall's arm out for inspection, although Niall is pretty sure you can see the spot just fine without him holding his arm out. He's not complaining, though, Harry's hands are soothing. He's constantly rubbing a small circle with his thumb along Niall's skin and Niall can just lay his head back and go to sleep.

"Alright! Looks good!" Harry says while undoing his grasp, Niall almost whines. He wants Harry to touch him more and he wants to touch Harry-

"Hmm?" Harry hums cunningly, because before he had a chance to turn around and head to the computer, Niall has reached out and gripped the material of his shirt tightly.

Niall doesn't respond, he's too busy furiously blushing at the floor and jerking his hands away from Harry's shirt.

The door creaks open and a lively Liam pokes his head around it.

"Hows the checkup going? Everything alright?"

That's when Liam notices he barged in what was probably 'a moment' and he wants to leave, but remembers why he came in the first place.

Sure, he wants to check if Niall is alright, he is a doctor, but he also has something else on his mind. His chocolate eyes scan the room and he almost frowns when he sees it's only Niall and Harry there. The seat in the corner is empty.

"So uh, your friend isn't with you today? The cute one with the feathery hair- I mean, I didn't mean cute, well, I did, but, I'm sorry it's inappropriate for me to say that-" his sentence trails off into a mumble as he scratches his head and side-eyes Niall for the answer.

Both Niall and Harry are caught off guard, eyes wide. The two give each other a look and they both think 'I guess he is looking for a relationship'.

"No, Lou's not here today" Niall replies, almost giddy.

"And the checkup went fine, he's a healthy lad!" Harry adds, sending a grin Niall's way.

Niall is actually really happy he had to get that shot. He got to meet a hot stammering doctor and his dreamy green eyed sidekick. It was pretty sweet.

~

This time they're having Chinese while watching Fifa. Lou is bickering at Niall for constantly reaching over and stealing his chow mien, when his phone vibrates in his pocket.

Setting down his food, he checks the screen, it's from a number he doesn't recognize and the message is short.

"Hey cutie wanna bang?"

Lou's face heats up and Niall stops stealing chow mien to look at the message, they look at each other curiously before another message pops up.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. That was Harry, I don't know if you remember me, I'm Liam, the doctor who treated Niall. I hope this doesn't come off as creepy since we barely know each other, but would you like to go out sometime? Sorry again for earlier."

Louis's grip on his phone tightens as he rereads the message multiple times.

"N-niall, the totally freaking hot doctor is ASKING ME OUT omg how did this-" "I gave him your number cause I knew you wanted to"

A look of admiration washes over Lou's face and he jumps on Niall, both falling hard on the carpet. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!"

Niall just laughs, glad his friend is so happy when his own phone vibrates on the table. He can't reach it from where he is smushed between the floor and his friend, so Lou reaches over and checks out the message, nosey bastard.

From Harry: "Wanna see a movie this weekend? There are some good ones out this month xx."

"Oooh Niall's got a bloke!! Finally! I told you curly was into you" he laughs as Niall angrily steals his phone back and flushes red once he's read the message.

"He's just being nice, that's how he is." Niall denies Lou's statement but his chest feels tight and the tinge on his face isn't hiding anything. Sure, he wants the text to mean more than it does, but just hanging out with Harry sounds like a dream.

So, they both spend a while trying to think of a witty response to their respected dates (hang outs?) and the Chinese takeout grows cold on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inpired by my consistant hospital visits this week.
> 
> Right now i'm laying in a bed at the hospital with an IV in my arm, just woke up from a couple hour nap. 
> 
> Good way to start off 2015, amirite! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
